A Song without Voice
Faced with a demon of enormous size, Kat is about to lose all hope when a song from the city's people reaches her ears. Syd is brought back to life through Bit's sacrifice, and his presence helps her return to the fight. A Song without Voice is the twenty-sixth and penultimate episode of Gravity Rush 2 as well the sixth episode of the Eto chapter. This episode serves as the final boss of the game. Overview Bit witnesses the Destructive Force reveal itself to the world, but he believes there is a way to help Kat defeat it, as he says to a man in a pinstripe suit. As the game cuts back to Kat, she is seen getting beaten up by the Destructive Force. Hellbent on destroying the Darkness' physical form, Kat fights the demon valiantly but soon realizes she is fighting an impossible battle as the Destructive Force starts healing itself by way of core regeneration. Eventually, Lisa arrives to assist, piloting the Bismalia and accompanied by an army of reformed Garrison troops to help. Despite the backup, the Bismalia is soon shot down, presumably killing Lisa. The Destructive Force then starts to sap Kat's powers bit by bit. Cecie, fearing Kat's demise, shows up and uses her Durga persona (now having full control over it) to crystallize the monster long enough for Kat to do some damage to it. Unfortunately, the demon breaks free and swats Durga aside. As Kat grows more and more weary, the demon continues to drain every last bit of power she has. Soon, Kat is brought to the brink of defeat, possibly death. The Destructive Force offers Kat a chance to forget the fight while allowing the destruction to continue, to which she refuses. With Vendecentre strewn with death and destruction, Kat soon hears the townsfolk sing a reprise of "A Red Apple," encouraging Kat to finish the fight. As the town sings, an army of Nevi arrives commanded by Syd, who was revived through Bit's sacrifice. Syd uses what appears to be a remote device to command the Nevi to attack the giant beast, giving Kat the time she needs to regain her senses. Eventually, Kat regains all of her powers, merges with both Dusty and Xii to transform into the whole Gryps and then summons countless panthers and phoenixes to weaken the Destructive Force severely. With the Destructive Force weakened, Kat and Syd share one last goodbye together, and Kat leaves to become a singularity to seal the monster away for good (this act presumably causes her to perish in the process), now having accepted her past and her promise made as Alua now fulfilled. Soon, Xii returns to the city where a battered and beaten Raven awakens to the sound of Kat's voice (which she hears through Xii), uncertain of what went on around her. Gameplay This boss has regenerative powers. Attack its cores as often as you are able to, and switch to Jupiter Style when it starts flapping its massive wings, unleashing powerful gusts of wind. Don't concern yourself with actually trying to defeat it, as it will continuously regenerate health as you attack it. As the fight draws on however, it will gradually strip you of your powers; first you'll lose the special attacks as well as the Lunar and Jupiter Styles, soon followed by the loss of Stasis Field. When Cecie shows up and immobilizes the Destructive Force, attack its eye. Afterwards, Dusty is lost (and thus, all remaining Gravity powers), and your health is reduced to base level. The boss will drain Kat one last time, leaving her on the verge of death. After a cutscene plays, just slowly inch forwards towards the boss and touch the DualShock 4 touch pad to finish it off once and for all. Videos Gravity Rush 2 Part 90 Episode 26 A Song Without Voice Gravity Rush 2 - Final Chapter - Episode 26 - A Song without Voice Trivia * Chronologically, the start of this episode contains the final appearances of Bit. ** It is also Kat's final physical appearance in the series, though again, this is left ambiguous. * There is some ambiguity over whether Kat becomes the singularity itself, or if she creates it using her powers to seal the darkness away. It is implied that she perishes by becoming the singularity, but her implied return in the epilogue following this episode suggests that she was able to create one without sacrificing her own life. Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush 2